Döden kommer till Hogwarts
by crazy-turner
Summary: Döden kommer till Hogwarts och vänder uppochner på slottet.
1. Prolog

Prolog  
  
Jag vänder mig om och tittar in i hans blåa ögon. Han ler och tittar nyfiket på mig. Jag besvarar hanns leende. Vad vacker han är tänker jag. En helt perfekt kropp: lång och smal. Blont hår som alltid är bakåt slickat och ett elakt flin på läpparna.  
  
Så du är vaken nu? frågar han.  
  
Mmmmmm svara jag.  
  
Vad du är vacker när du sover säger han med ett leende.  
  
Har du tittat på mig länge nu?  
  
En stund kan man nog säga.  
  
Jag frågar honom vad han ser hos mig. Jag ser en intelligent tjej som är mycket vacker. Du är föresten inte en tjej säger han. Inte det frågar jag honom? Jo men något mellan en tjej och kvinna förklara han. Jag ler och han tittar på mig undrande.  
  
Är jag snygg då? frågar jag.  
  
Ja det är du. Kolla bara ditt rödbruna hår, din längd, dina ögon, och vad kan man säga om dina hål som du tagit i öronen. Dom är jätte fina.  
  
När jag vänder mig om så får jag se min väckarklocka stå på säng bordet. Den står på 90,30. Jag flämtar till och tittar på Draco. Han ser paniken i mina ögon och tittar frågande tillbaka.  
  
Fan helvetes jävla skit skriker jag samtidigt som jag sliter åt mig mina klädnad .  
  
Vad är det nu då? frågar han yrvaket samtidigt som han reser sig upp på sina armbågar.  
  
Jag eller vi har missat vår första lektion.  
  
Han hånler och tittar på mig. Draco reser sig upp och går fram till mig och lägger armarna om kring min midja. Jag fnissar till och säger att vi inte har tid. Men han bara ler och kysser mig på halsen.  
  
Men Draco vi har bråttom säger jag bestämt.  
  
Har vi vem har sagt det? frågar han förvånat.  
  
Jag tittar på honom med en min som säger du ä hopplös när det gäller skolans regler.  
  
Så du ska gå nu? frågar han artigt.  
  
Ja det ska jag, jag vill i alla fall inte ha dåliga betyg som du.  
  
Det har jag inte sagt. Men vet du va det är för dag idag?  
  
Nä svarar jag nervöst och blir generad. Vad är det för dag?  
  
Det kommer du nog på svarar han och håller sig för att inte börja skratta.  
  
Men du svara jag och bråtar ner honom i sägen.  
  
Vi tittar på varandra och han kysser mig. Jag svara honom med det samma, men jag märker att han är trött. Så jag tittar på honom och frågar om han är trött. Kanske det du svarar han, men redan efter fem minuter så sover han. Jag vänder mig om och börja tänka. Jag ligger i Draco Malfoys säng. Hur hade det hela börjat? Jag tar hela historien från början: 


	2. När jag hörde om Döden första gången

Kapitel 1  
  
Det var en helt vanlig dag på Hogwarts. Solen sken, fålarna kvittrade, och eleverna sov i sina skolbänkar. När det plötsligt kom in flygande en uggla till Hermione.  
  
"Inga brev på lektionerna Miss Granger" sa en irriterad professor McGonagall.  
  
"Okej det ska aldrig hände mer professor McGonagall" svarade jag Hermione. Jag tog ner brevet i knät och började läsa det.  
  
Hej på dig Hermione! Hur mår du? Du kanske inte vet vem jag är men jag heter Döden och har en fråga till dig. Kan du komma till Det piskande pilträdet vid midnatt? Ta med James (Harry) Potters osynlighets mantel. Du kan inte se mig men du kommer att höra min röst. /// Döden  
  
Jag tappade andan och stoppade ner pergamentet i väskan som jag hade bakom sig. Vem kunde det vara som kallade sig döden och man inte skulle höra dens röst? Tänkte jag förskräckt. Direkt efter lektionen så gick jag till biblioteket. Jag tog ner en bok från hyllan och började läsa den. Men fann inget om Döden. Så då tog jag nästa bok och kollade den men hittade inget i den heller och så fortsatte jag tills hela biblioteket var slut på böcker. När jag upptäckte det så visste jag att jag inte kunde hitta någon INFO om döden i biblioteket. Så jag bestämde sig för att gå tillbaka till Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Jag gick med bestämda steg upp för den långa spiral trappan. Men på vägen kom jag på att Hagrid kanske visste något så jag vände stegen emot hans lilla stuga som ligger i utkanten av den förbjudna skogen. Jag gick ner för trappan när jag fick se Draco Malfoy tillsammans med Crabbe och Golye.  
  
"Och var ska du då smutskalle?" frågade Malfoy oartigt.  
  
"Inte till din säng i alla fall" svarade jag klipskt.  
  
Ha mumlade något om att han aldrig skulle vilja ha mig där men i all fall. Så fortsatte jag färden till Hagrid. När jag kom dit så knacka de jag på hos honom.  
  
"Hej Hagrid" sa jag när han äntligen öppnade.  
  
"Hej på dig. Hur är det fatt lilla gumman, du ser bekymrad ut?"  
  
Ja det kanske jag gjorde. Jag hade mitt hår uppsatt i en hästsvans som jag aldrig annars brukade ha. Jag hade rödkantade ögon och en bekymrad panna.  
  
"Jo det är väll bara bra, men jag måste fråga dig en sak?"  
  
"Ja vad är det lilla gumman, vill du komma in på te när du berättar?"  
  
"Jatack gärna" svarade jag.  
  
När jag kom in i Hagrids lilla stuga så såg jag en Fluffy sovande på soffan. Hagrid hällde upp två koppar med te till oss båda. Och han tog fram mina favorit kakor. Dom finns bara här på Hogwarts.  
  
"Men nu måste du berätta varför du kom hit?"  
  
Jag började förklara får Hagrid om brevet och han tittade oroligt på mig. Hans blick svartnade när jag började berätta om Döden.  
  
"Vet du något om henne Hagrid?"  
  
"Nej svarade han kort och tittade på klockan. Jag tror du måste gå nu."  
  
När jag gick ut genom dörren så mumlade jag lite för mig själv.  
  
"Varför står du här och mumlar för, smutskalle?" frågade Draco.  
  
Han hade hoppat fram bakom en buske som ifrån ingenstans. Jag tittade på honom och suckade.  
  
"Så du kan klara dig utan dina fåniga vänner" svarade jag lika spydigt.  
  
"Jo, det brukar heta så," svarade han med ett leende.  
  
"Är du sjuk Draco?" sa jag och tittade förvånat på honom.  
  
"Nej hur så?"  
  
"Du skulle se ditt ansikte just nu. Du ler och är helt röd om kinderna" svarade jag och började gå där ifrån.  
  
Jag sprang tillbaka till slottet och in på entrétrappan. Jag sprang upp emot Gryffindors tornet och genom porträttet som ledde till vårat torn.  
  
"Hej Hermione. Var har du vart?" frågade Harry med en bekymrad blick.  
  
Harry Potter var en lång och ganska snygg kille. Han hade svart rufsigt hår och gröna ögon. I kanten av hårfästet så var det ett ärr som han-som-inte- får-nämmnas-vid-namn hade gjort. Potter tittade på mig med en blick som sa, ska du inte svara snart. Har inte tid att sitta och gissa vad du har gjort idag.  
  
"Hon var i biblioteket" svarade Ron med tillgjord röst för att bevisa att han hade svaret, ganska töntigt men det var Ronald Weasley.  
  
"Jag var faktiskt det Ron, men det berodde på en mycket speciell sak" svarade jag upprört och mycket argt.  
  
"Vad då bättre betyg i Spåkonst eller?"  
  
"Nej titta på det här brevet som jag fick på lektionen idag."  
  
Harry tittade på brevet och började garva. Han hade ett hånleende som jag aldrig sett honom ha.  
  
"Är världen om vänd idag eller?" skrek jag av ursinne.  
  
"Vad?!" utbrast Ron.  
  
"Jo först är Draco trevlig och nu ni, som är otrevliga."  
  
Jag började springa upp för trappan till min sovsal när jag kom på att dom hade brevet. Jag vände hastigt om och sprang tillbaka.  
  
"Redan här?" "Kan jag få mitt brev nu?" frågade jag.  
  
Jag kände att jag inte skulle orka stanna längre till. Tårarna sved under mina ögonlock.  
  
"Lyssna nu Hermione, det ser ut som breven i Döden serietidningarna" sa Harry och tittade på Ron.  
  
"Vad pratar du för skit?" undrade jag nervöst.  
  
"Jo du vet det som alla pratar om förutom du?"  
  
"Menar du den där dumma tidningen?"  
  
"Ja den ja. Det är hennes handstil och hennes sett att skriva."  
  
"Du Hermione, du kanske inte du skulle gå. Någon kanske spelar dig ett spratt" sa Ron blygt men alvarligt.  
  
"Ingen skulle våga göra det med mig. Eller? Men jag kan ju fråga George och Fred om dom vet något. Eller skulle dom säga det till mig?"  
  
"Nä, kanske om vi frågade dom" svarade Ron allvarlig. "Men tror du på det där brevet?"  
  
"Det är klart att jag gör" svarade jag.  
  
När jag gick ner till matsalen så började jag att tänka. Det kanske var några i Slytherin? Men vilka skulle det vara? Kanske skulle det vara Draco, eller kanske inte? Han tittade ju på mig som att jag hade något mellan tänderna. Jag satte sig ner mellan Ginny och Colin.  
  
"Hej Hermione. Hur är läget med dig?" undrade Colin.  
  
"Mmmm" mumlade jag till svar.  
  
"Vad är det som har hänt?" frågade Ginny oroligt.  
  
I samma stund kom Ron och Harry in springande genom salen.  
  
"Hermione, vi har hittat en sak" skrek dom båda i munnen på varandra  
  
"Vad då?" frågade jag allvarligt.  
  
"Jo vi sa en sak alla fyra. Du gå ska. Det är vad vi tycker" sa Harry med ett fult flin på sina läppar.  
  
"Kan någon översätta det där?" frågade Ginny.  
  
"Jo" svarade Ron. "Jag Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, George Weasley och Fred Weasley tycker du ska gå dit ikväll."  
  
"Okej om ni tycker det så, men det är väll ingen fälla tror ni?"  
  
"Nej då det tror vi inte" svarade Harry.  
  
Dagen gick och jag var orolig. Hela kvällen satt jag men mina läxor och pratade inte med någon förutom mig själv. När Ginny kom och frågade hur jag mådde svarade jag inte, för att jag var så nervös att jag inte kunde göra något annat än att plugga.  
  
När klockan närmade sig 00,00 tog jag Harrys mantel och gick ner till den stora entréhallen. Kanske ska börja röra på mig, tänkte jag i samma stund som jag hörde fotsteg i trappan. Jag drog snabbt på mig Harrys mantel och gick ut genom dörren. När jag hade hoppat ner för trappan öppnades den och jag såg Professor McGonagall komma ut snurrande med Professor Snape. Han kysste henne på halsen och tittade sig omkring. Sedan så släppte han henne och dom gick hand i hand. Jag fick för mig och kolla vad dom skulle så jag gick efter dom.  
  
Dom gick åt samma håll som jag skulle åt; till det piskande pilträdet. Professor Snape tog en gren och öppnade den hemliga luckan. Hehehe tänkte jag. Professor McGonagall och professor Snape. När jag hade tänkt klart den tanken så hörde jag att någon visslade en glad musik. Jag vände mig om och såg ingen. Men vem är det? tänkte jag. I samma stund kom en svart skugga fram från skogen och såg ut som en Hippogriff.  
  
"Men vad i hela" mumlade jag och snavade bakåt.  
  
"Hej på dig sa en röst mycket lågt men jag kunde höra den."  
  
"Vem är du och vad vill du mig?" "Jo, nu ska jag förklara för dig. Jag heter Döden och varje 100 år måste jag leva som en människa. Jag har ingen egen levande form så jag tar mig fram genom kroppar när jag är här och hälsar på."  
  
"Okej, men vad har det med mig att göra?" frågade jag förskräckt.  
  
"Var inte rädd för mig, jag ska inte göra dig illa. Men jag skulle vilja låna din kropp ett litet tag, snälla?"  
  
"Men du jag går i skolan och du vet inte vem jag är eller hur jag beter mig."  
  
"Nej, allt sådant kommer du att få ta hand om. Alltså jag kommer in i din kropp och halva hjärnan styrs av dig och den andra av mig."  
  
"Men det kommer dom ju märka eller?"  
  
"Nej det kommer dom inte, men är det ett ja eller?"  
  
"Nej det är det. Du kommer inte få min kropp" skrek jag och började springa där ifrån, men jag var inte tillräckligt snabb. 


End file.
